


【授翻】藝術鑑賞Aesthetic Appreciation

by ashleyfun



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyfun/pseuds/ashleyfun
Summary: 「很棒的襯衫，Stark。」是Natasha，聲音聽起來很奇怪──嗯，或許吧？──Tony不是很在乎原因。「我知道。」Tony說，依舊沒有睜開眼睛。他偏了偏頭，發出滿足的嘆息聲，然後重新調整了一下位子。他的襯衫隨著動作被往上拉，陽光一寸寸攀上他的肌膚。今天超棒。Tony滿意的想，繼續懶懶得吸吮他的冰棍。（或者，Tony穿了露肚臍裝。Steve，還有其他人都注意到了。）
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	【授翻】藝術鑑賞Aesthetic Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aesthetic Appreciation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089076) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 

> 英文不是很好，前幾週才開始嘗試翻譯，這篇真的很可愛的文就忍不住詢問翻譯了  
另外因為沒有Beta，如果翻譯有誤請務必告訴我讓我修正，很怕對不起theappleppielifestyle老師的好文  
最後，祝收看愉快！希望大家喜歡的話能去原文底下按Kudos～

當Tony睡醒的時候，Steve已經去晨跑了，這可真令人失望。Tony本來希望可以跟他男朋友在床上慵懶的躺上一整天。  
  
他滾回原本睡的一邊。｢Jarvis，Steve已經跑多久了？｣  
  
｢他現在應該跑到一半了，先生。｣  
  
Tony從喉嚨發出呻吟聲，他聰明絕頂的腦袋開始運轉，他沒辦法在床上再等一小時， 只為了等Steve回來。  
  
他爬下床去洗澡。當他讓熱水噴灑在臉上時，他覺得一天差不多拉開序幕了。感謝Stark工業的成立及成為一個復仇者──尤其是後者根本是另一份必須花時間的全職工作──他過去一個月連一天都沒得偷閒。  
  
他稍微想了想公事，但馬上決定放棄。他用平板電腦應該就足以應付今天份的工作了：除非哥吉拉對他們發動攻擊，不然他決心要在復仇者大廈度過懶散的一天。  
  
考慮到他剛剛的決定，他要找出抽屜裡最適合夏天的衣服。第一件被他找到的是他最愛的黑色瑜珈褲──十年前它曾經當過一次實至名歸的瑜珈褲，但後來就變成懶人褲了。接著他找到了一件舊的麻省理工襯衫，它被剪到穿上後會露出肚臍的程度。這是Rhodey當年的惡作劇，不過最後惡作劇大大的失敗了，Tony找出襯衫時發現自己忍不住笑。  
  
他走向門，並在鏡子前停了一下。十幾年來，他一直是露肚臍裝的愛好者，雖然這不表示他想穿著它們到公共場所，但他絕對可以穿著這件衣服在大廈裡亂晃。自從擔任超級英雄後，他能秀出來的肌肉一點也不傷眼：他的手臂肌現在被包裹在襯衫小又緊的袖子中，腹部肌肉的線條從剪過的襯衫下露了出來。  
  
還有──  
  
他對著鏡子側了側身體。另一個他喜歡這件褲子的理由──舒適，而且誘人──Pepper曾經在募款活動中給他｢翹臀｣這個稱呼。雖然她隔天試著拒絕承認她曾給予的讚美，但Tony決定繼續用翹臀替這件褲子命名。  
  
｢四十三歲的我還不錯嘛。｣他大聲地說。  
  
Jarvis發出的聲音跟清嗓一樣。｢是四十四歲，先生。｣  
  
｢胡說八道。｣Tony反駁。然後他準備離開沙發去找些吃的，或是至少餓到他願意為吃站起身。  
  
++  
  
四十分鐘後，他跑到兩星期前有人抬來陽台的躺椅上曬日光浴。只要Bucky不要停止遞冰棒給他吃，邊躺邊吃就不是問題。現在他只要超過半天沒吃東西，身體就會抗議。他一定是老了。  
  
｢謝啦。｣當Bucky把又一個冰棒拿給他時，他說。他沒張開眼睛看冰棒，一部分是因為懶，另一部分是因為這樣能有驚喜感。這次拿到的櫻桃是他僅次於蘋果第二喜歡的口味，他已經吃到第二個了。  
  
一個有點被電視噪音掩蓋，帶著低沉嗡嗡聲的新聲音加入了。｢漂亮的襯衫，Stark。｣  
  
是Natasha，雖然聽起來很怪──嗯，或許吧？──反正Tony不在乎是為什麼。  
  
｢我知道。｣Tony說，依舊沒有睜開眼睛。他偏了偏頭，發出滿足的嘆息聲，然後重新調整了一下位子。他的襯衫隨著動作被往上拉，陽光一寸寸攀上他的肌膚。  
今天超棒。Tony滿意的想，繼續懶懶得吸吮他的冰棍。  
  
++  
  
Steve進入大廈的公共樓層時仍在喘氣，今天是他發現自己能過馬路，所以他應該也能在樹陰下跑步的日子。  
  
（譯註：沒猜錯的話應該是一個英文冷笑話的延伸。原本的笑話版本是：為什麼雞要過馬路， 因為他要到對面去（外國人的笑點，表示在說廢話）。對照後面的劇情來看，應該是指｢Steve在大熱天跑步，而且沒在陰影下，他今天終於意識到該去陰影下跑步了｣）  
  
他走向淋浴間。Tony不在臥室而直接去洗澡，表示他反常地很早就休息了，但Steve在脫掉衣服，洗去滿身汗的時候並沒有多想其中的原因。他拿了一套乾淨的衣服，接著把運動服放進洗衣籃。  
  
｢Jarvis。｣他走向電梯裡的時候說。｢大家去哪裡了？｣  
  
｢除了Thor，復仇者們都在公共休息室裡，隊長。｣  
  
｢謝謝你，Jarvis。｣Steve雙手插入口袋，走進電梯。他們可能是看新一季的廢材聯盟，或是隨便哪一個新的情境喜劇。上個月他們還看六人行，Steve本來希望不要那麼快看完，但他們還是以破紀錄的速度快速看完了十季。  
  
Steve試著回想他看到的廢材聯盟最後一集在演什麼，然後他走進公共休息室，看到隊伍裡的人分坐在兩個沙發和椅子上。電視開著──是廢材聯盟，但不是Steve看過的最後一集──不過除了Bruce專心看著以外，沒人在看。Natasha、Clint和Bucky都擠在一個角落，看著窗外的某個東西。  
  
｢嘿。｣Steve靠近他們說。｢你們在看──｣  
  
當他看到他們三個盯著的東西時，要說的話硬生生卡在喉嚨上。Tony在躺椅上打著瞌睡，雙手支撐在頭後面，隨意伸展著。Steve的視線隨著Tony毫無防備的身體一路往下看，Tony的手臂彎曲，手指放在後腦杓，他的肩膀有著漂亮的線條，下方有著反應堆熟悉光芒──  
  
Steve清了清了喉嚨，他不記得該怎麼稱呼那件襯衫──Natasha肯定曾跟他說過， 但他大腦已經當機了──無論那件襯衫叫什麼，它都在炫耀Tony腹肌的輪廓。  
  
Steve的目光繼續向下──眼前所見的有點太幸福了，Tony屁股上掛著的低腰褲，那要命的剪裁方式告訴Steve，這是他喜歡的那條。他絕對知道這件是──是瑜珈褲。他隱約地想起來，他至少記得這件褲子該怎麼稱呼。  
  
他把視線移開，觀察一下他的隊友。他們在Steve進來時有抬頭看了看他，但現在已經轉過去了──他們色瞇瞇地盯著──Steve想，他們在色瞇瞇地盯著他的男朋友。  
  
｢嘿，Steve！｣Natasha的叫聲詭異的高亢。  
  
Steve試著不要讓忌妒出現在臉上。只是從Natasha的微笑看起來，他沒有很成功。  
  
｢嗯──哈。｣他走向長椅，輕鬆自在地把手臂放在椅子上。｢你不介意我老實說吧？｣  
  
｢介意說啥。｣Clint問，視線還黏在Tony的腹肌上。  
  
Steve拍了拍他的肩膀。｢說你視姦你的朋友！而且──而且你們明明直到不能再直。｣他壓低聲音對著Clint和Bucky說。  
  
｢但不代表我不喜歡。｣Bucky說。Clint跟著附和｢嗯嗯嗯｣揮舞著他的手臂，看起來像是在表示｢肯定、也許｣。  
  
Steve瞇起他的眼睛。Bucky回以一個天真無邪的表情，這表示他準備要搞事了。  
  
｢什麼？｣Bucky說。｢你必須承認這很值得欣賞。｣  
  
｢我的確很欣賞它，有時候。｣Steve乾巴巴地說道。  
  
Bucky咧開了嘴，話題的走向會取決於Bucky想把事情搞得多大。Steve想搧他一巴掌。這時Tony的聲音從外頭傳來。  
  
｢Steve回來了嗎？｣  
  
Steve回頭。｢嗨！我──對！｣  
  
Tony坐在椅子上，動作慵懶又優雅。他伸了伸懶腰，Steve感覺到他的視線落在Tony襯衫及褲子之間露出來的那片肌膚。老天。  
  
Tony打著哈欠。Steve堅決不去注意Tony口腔裡的顏色裡有多粉嫩。  
  
｢這麼熱你還去跑步，你瘋了嗎？｣  
  
｢我的確在開始跑得一小時後就有點後悔了。｣Steve承認。  
  
在Steve旁邊，克林特把手臂懸在沙發背上。｢嘿，Tones！｣  
  
｢嗯哼。｣Tony說，看起來依舊半夢半醒。  
  
Clint拿著一根冰棒。｢再吃一個？｣  
  
｢嗯！｣Tony伸手接住Clint拋出的冰棒，並發出成功的歡呼聲。他撕開冰棒的袋子， Steve抓到長椅三人組互相使眼色的動作。  
  
｢怎麼了？｣Steve說。  
  
Clint無聲地指著Tony。  
  
｢今天第四枝冰棒。｣Bucky說，眼睛盯著Tony的嘴巴──Tony的嘴巴，Steve有點震驚，那裏太紅了，紅到像擦了口紅，像幾個月前他跟Tony交往之後，因為口交摩擦而出現的紅色。  
  
Steve想叫他們離開，但Tony將一隻手放在後頭，往後靠在躺椅上，嘖嘖的吸吮冰棒末端的動作讓他很難集中。他走回沙發，感覺到自己的臉隨著Tony的嘴的動作越來越紅。  
  
「你們該離開了。」  
  
「嘿，Tony。」Bucky忽視Steve，對著Tony喊。「幫我把書拿給我？」  
  
Tony看了看四周，然後把手伸長拿了旁邊桌子邊的書。這個動作讓領口落了下來， 露出一大片胸口。Tony把書遞給Bucky時，Steve看到了衣領下粉紅色的乳首。接著Tony就閉上眼躺回椅子上。  
  
Steve憤恨的希望能把書丟到Bucky的臉上，而Bucky用他那隻金屬手臂接過了書本。  
  
「謝啦，小可愛，真的非常謝謝你」  
  
「嗯，好，不！」Steve說。「Tony，你不介意嗎？」  
  
Tony忙著把舔冰棒舔完。「介意什麼？」他又舔了舔冰棒上最後一點的紅色冰塊， 接著睜開眼睛快速地眨了眨，看到Steve朝他走來。「呃，嗨──好吧。」他說， 讓Steve一把抓住他脫離椅子。「看來我們要走啦，大家掰。」  
  
「不准跟過來！」Steve說。而Tony困惑的看著他時，他補充：「不是說你，是說他們。」Steve猛地把頭轉過去看他身後的色狼們──除了Bruce，他還盯著螢幕， 盡可能地往前坐在能好好看清楚電視的位子。「你怎麼突然對他們這麼兇？」Tony問，彷彿Steve要帶他去地獄一樣。「我們現在跟他們不合嗎？因為有點──喔， 喔，該死，好，大概是發生什麼事了──」  
  
當Steve的唇貼上他脖子的敏感點時，Tony原本的大笑聲漸漸停止，轉為難耐的呻吟。Steve將Tony壓在牆上，手臂圈住他，找到他該死襯衫的邊緣，手指按上底下若隱若現的皮膚。  
  
「嗯……」Tony歪了歪頭讓Steve能更容易啃咬他的脖子。「我從早上就期待這個期待好久了──我能問一下你是怎麼突然發情的嗎？還是只是我在作夢？」  
  
「他們一直盯著你看。」Steve說，他的手從Tony裸露的背開始，一路滑過肩膀、健壯的手臂，然後溫柔但堅定地將Tony按在牆上。Steve咬著Tony的耳朵，在他的肌膚上粗喘著氣。「你──穿著很性感──你總是看起來很性感，但，上帝啊，Tony。這件襯衫太該死了。」  
  
Tony咧嘴而笑。「很高興知道我有多棒。」Tony說。但這樣只會繼續刺激Steve。  
  
「他們──他們用那種眼神盯著你看。只有我能用那種眼神看你。你──」  
  
他在說話的時候停下腳步，因為連他自己都覺得剛講出口的話很荒謬。但Tony從喉嚨發出了一個聲音，接著他用力的推著Steve。  
  
「很好。」他說。「他媽的太好了，走吧，隊長。要不要帶我上樓證明一下啊？」  
  
Steve拉開了距離，好好地打量一下Tony。Tony全身泛著漂亮的粉紅色，他的皮膚從因為日光浴，到因為脈搏加速而變紅；他的嘴唇從因為冰棒，到因為Steve的吻而紅潤。他的胸膛抵著Steve的胸膛。  
  
Steve的手指撫過Tony的唇邊。「你是我的。」他說  
  
Tony的眼半闔。「早就是你的。你到底要不要──」  
  
當Steve抱起他並帶他電梯時，他勉強嚥下了一聲愉悅的呻吟。  
  
++  
  
Tony在幾小時後清醒。他睜開眼，第一個看到的就是地上堆著皺得要命的麻省理工襯衫和瑜珈褲。他忍不住把自己壓進枕頭悶笑──從現在開始，只要跟Steve做愛他就要穿這件衣服。  
  
聽到熟睡的呼吸聲後，他轉過頭。Steve在他身後打瞌睡，赤裸地躺在床單上， 陽光穿過窗戶照在他裸露的皮膚。  
Tony呼出一口氣，倒回床上。今天真是美好的一天，他想，然後閉上了眼睛。  
  
END

**Author's Note:**

> 譯註：crop-tops的中文我有查到其中一種翻譯是短款露腹上衣，但我覺得露肚臍裝比較可愛，所以才這樣翻譯。希望不會偏離原文太多！


End file.
